


Interview With A Daddy (Kylo Ren Daddy Dom - Daddy Kink - DD/LG)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo, F/M, Gentle Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Submissive Reader, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Daddy Dom Kylo, was betrayed by his former little girl and now he seeks a new submissive; will you heal daddy Kylo's broken heart?





	Interview With A Daddy (Kylo Ren Daddy Dom - Daddy Kink - DD/LG)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Just another DD/LG fic for those who appreciate this sort of thing/lifestyle :o)

You saw the ad, online. A daddy dom looking for his little/submissive.

You had only been involved with only one daddy dom, prior, and it turned out that he was not a true daddy. He didn’t care for you in the way that a true daddy should have. He only wanted to use you and nothing more.

You took a chance and contacted this potential daddy. The conversation exchange went well. Both of you were good at communicating and very up front about each others expectations and limits.

When Kylo had requested that it was time that the two of you meet, your heart was aflutter. At the beginning, Kylo had wanted to wait to meet in person and didn’t want to exchange pictures, right off. He was more interested in talking to you and forging trust from the start, which trust and communication is important and crucial for a daddy and his little girl.

Before you met, you had talked on the phone, daily. You tried to picture daddy Kylo by his voice. His voice is smooth, deep, and easily commanding without having to raise it. You naturally assumed that he would be pleasing to the eyes as his voice is pleasing to your ears.

When meeting your potential daddy, you were unprepared for the daddy that was to come.

Kylo had asked you to meet him at a quaint outdoor cafe in the downtown area. He was confident that you would recognize him for the daddy that he is, and there was no mistaking him on your part.

When you realized that he was your potential daddy, your heart faltered and your nerves seized you; into a total wreck.

He is wickedly beautiful and even if you were not the submissive type to begin with, this daddy had a look; a silent commanding way about him that would make any woman submit to his every will and desire.

Three hours had easily passed as the two of you talked, and even though you were taken in by his beauty, you quickly grew at ease in his presence which was a very good start. 

It pained you to learn that Kylo lost his former little girl, to another daddy. It seemed criminal, in your opinion.

You had trouble accepting this. You unequivocally declared that she was no true little and that she was making the biggest mistake of her life to leave such a daddy. You practically declared to him that you wanted to be his little girl, citing how you would never leave such a devoted daddy; that you were in search of a ‘forever’ daddy.

****

Daddy Kylo, only had a few rules; he was quite fair and gave you a lot of room to explore and test the submissive waters.

Daddy Kylo needed and craved his little baby girl’s loyalty and devotion. He had a lot of love to expend. He wasn’t seeking sexual gratification, but emotional gratification. He told you that any sexual encounters would be entirely up to you, at your choice and time. He was content to bestow an unyielding amount of affection with tender touching, hugs and unlimited kisses. You loved to be wrapped in his strong, but gentle arms and engulfed by his towering height; he really did make you feel ‘little’ in comparison to himself.

The most important rule was that, whenever you entered into a room, (especially if he was seated in his favorite chair in the living room,) you were expected to kneel down before him and always address him as daddy. Failure to do so, (in which you would find out in the near future) had a heart wrenching consequence.

Your daddy didn’t like to discipline. Sure, there were spankings here and there, but he knew how to rightfully punish you and turn you into as fast learner. The first time that it happened, nearly devastated you.

It was one of those ‘off days’ where you didn’t feel like being much of a little and forgot your manners and the rules set by daddy.

You don’t remember what prompted your mood that day, but when you sought your daddy and forgot to address him and kneel to him, his reaction - or lack thereof, quickly made you crumble.

You came into the room, forgetting to kneel to your daddy and you called daddy by his name, only.

Kylo’s body went rigid as his back was facing you, when he heard you call him only by “Kylo” without the title of daddy. It made him subtly falter, but as any good daddy, he would remain firm and not indulge your disobedience no matter how your distress cries tore at his heart. 

Daddy was there to teach and guide you, and to correct you when you made a mistake and deviated from his rules.

As punishment, Kylo did not acknowledge your presence and continued to mind the task that took his attention from you. You kept talking and not once did he glance back in your direction, nor make any eye contact.

His silence and cold shoulder treatment nearly frightened you. It was like you were a specter in the room, only, he couldn’t see nor hear you. For your daddy to not acknowledge your presence, made you panic inside.

Quickly, you came to your senses and recognized your folly.

You stood behind your daddy and went down onto your knees, asking your daddy for forgiveness. His silent treatment had brought you to tears.

“I’m sorry daddy, for disrespecting you... I just really need you right now.” You chime.

Kylo turns around and looks down at you.

“When did you get here, my little baby girl?” Kylo smiles affectionately at you as he extends his hand to you and helps you up, and off of the floor. His lesson was tough, but it served you well.

You were back in your daddy’s good graces.

Daddy Kylo held you and cuddled you, until you were feeling better and then he put you to bed at the bed time he assigned to you.

You wanted to obey your daddy’s rules, but here lately, bedtime was super hard to abide by. By nature, you were more of a night owl and daddy thought it was in your best interest and for your health, that you have a set bedtime, which he deemed at 9 p.m. 

Most nights, you would lie awake in the room that your daddy had given to you in his home; he even let you decorate it with your choice of decor as he wanted you to be happy and satisfied. Your daddy was very fair and only had a few strict rules to abide by; one was approving your clothing choices and what you could wear out in public. Everything else, he encouraged you to explore to your fullest potential.

Your daddy had told you that the two of you would know when the time was right, for you to share daddy’s bed. 

You dragged your plush throw blanket and favorite stuffie in hand, and quietly walked downstairs to the living room. Daddy’s door is always left open, so that he could hear you calling if you needed him.

One night, in the midst of a nightmare, your daddy was quickly at your bedside; comforting you as he heard you crying in your sleep. Daddy Kylo staid by your side that night, holding you protectively in his large arms despite how cramped your full size bed was for his tall frame.  
Daddy had a king size bed and rightfully so, because your daddy is king.

You turned the tv onto your favorite cartoon and kept the volume on mute, you didn’t want to wake daddy. But Daddy Kylo knew when his little baby was in distress; he felt it, it was just a ‘knowing.’

You were curled up on the sofa, snug in your throw blanket and clutching your stuffie as Kylo approached you from behind the sofa.

“It’s past your bedtime, my darling. Tell daddy what is the matter?”

You sigh deeply.

“I wish I knew, daddy. I just can’t sleep. I don’t want to disobey and break your rule about my bedtime, but I tried, I really did try.” You state with disappointment in your voice.

Daddy Kylo comes walking around the sofa, to stand in front of you.

With his big, strong arms, he lifts you off the sofa and gently carries you back upstairs with him.

Your heart races when you see that your daddy is not carrying you back to your bedroom, but to his bedroom.

Daddy Kylo gently lays you down, onto the spacious king size bed and pulls the dark, satin sheets over you, tucking you in. He then joins you from his side of the bed. After the light is extinguished, daddy pulls you into his arms for a night time cuddle. His kisses are tender and the most loving.

You had no trouble falling asleep thereafter, and you would now rest in your daddy’s bed every night - from here on. 

A daddy always knows what his little baby girl needs.

****  
You hadn’t really seen your daddy have a bad day, thus far, in the now four months that you have been entered into this relationship with your daddy. You knew your daddy worked hard and was often tired. You craved daddy Kylo sexually, since the night that you first made love as daddy and little, and while he left it up to you when to initiate such amorous encounters, you didn’t want to abuse your privilege that daddy bestowed upon you.

Tonight, daddy was looking a tad bit peaked. After arriving home from work, he relaxed in his favorite armchair.

You quickly clamored downstairs and positioned yourself to kneel between his long, splayed legs, to greet your daddy. He had been working longer hours than normal, lately. You didn’t like it as it took time and attention away from you, but you knew it was his duty and he worked hard to keep you accustomed to your current lifestyle and for that, you were thankful and appreciative of your daddy.

“I missed you terribly, daddy.” You say to him, your petite hands resting on the tops of his thighs.

“I missed my little baby, too.” He coos in reply.

You watch as daddy Kylo leans back into the chair, to settle himself. He’s tired, and your first inclination is to comfort him.

Kylo closes his eyes; he appears to be nodding off. You rest your head on his thigh. He was gently stroking your hair when suddenly, his administrations stopped.

You raise up to look at him. He seems to have fallen asleep. You already missed the warmth of his hand, running through your hair.

You took this rare opportunity to closely look at your daddy and by closely - admiring.

You gaze upon his face in wonderment. He looks like he is a sculpted masterpiece. You take note of every painted freckle, beauty mark, that splash his skin in a chaotic splattering that somehow balances out to create perfect harmony. You rise up to meet him, never once taking your eyes off of his beauty. You admire his long dark lashes and his strong brow and prominent nose, and the curvature of his lips; his most perfect feature in your opinion.

You’re so lost in your admiration that you’re startled when daddy suddenly opens his eyes and deeply penetrates yours with their brown warmth.

“Why are you staring at daddy?” He calmly asks. His eyelashes flutter, eyes half lidded as he then closes his eyes, once more.

Daddy always compliments you, telling you how beautiful you are and how much he adores you. It should only be fair that he hear those same sentiments.

“My daddy is very beautiful and I adore my daddy.” You reply to him. Kylo smiles.

Gently and with much affection, you softly kiss the bridge of his nose and as you pull away, you are rewarded with the most genuine smile that you have ever seen to part your daddy’s exquisite lips.

“Daddy?” You whisper against those perfect lips.

“Yes, baby?” He replies; eyes still closed, his breath touches your lips with his reply.

“May I, take care of you?”

With eyes still closed, he nods his reply. You kiss him, one more time.

What you are about to do for your daddy, will be a first. You had not been this intimate with him. Yes, the two of you made love at your request and lead, but you wanted to show your devotion to your daddy and forgo your own selfishness with this pure act of giving.

Your start with daddy Kylo’s neck, kissing softly. Your dainty fingers work to unbutton his vibrant blue dress shirt. One by one, when each button is opened and your fingers push the fabric away to expose his chest, you kiss each area until you reach the bottom of his shirt. It is tucked into his dress pants. You gently tug, revealing the hemline of his shirt.

Next, you unbuckle his belt. You look up to see that your daddy still has his eyes closed.

Next, you unbutton his dress pants. Carefully, you unzip him. You then pull him from the opening in his boxers and pump his length a few times in your eager hand.

You hear a subtle moan, deep in his throat. This pleases you immensely.

You slowly build some friction, warming your hand against his shaft.

With your thumb, you gingerly rub his broad head in circles. The first bead of pre-cum surfaces and you massage it back into his soft, velvety skin.

Daddy’s hands are gripping the armrest of his chair. His presses his head back into the cushioned backing of the chair. You watch his every movement and reaction.

“Daddy, I think only of your pleasure.” You declare as your lean inwardly and receive him into your inviting, wet mouth.

Your motions are languid. You coat his shaft fully in your saliva. Your daddy has a lot of girth, so you must move carefully, so as not to cause discomfort for either of you, but you prevail.

Your sucking on his broad tip, grows more ardent. You don’t allow daddy to become too comfortable, nor too fixed to one administration. You are constantly switching from licking, to sucking, to flicking and lashing his cock with your tongue.

You hear his breathing quickening. His fingers curl into the fabric of the chair.

Your hands firmly grip his inner thighs, steadying him, building a mounting pressure up into his groin.

“Baby… baby girl… I’m about to…” daddy can’t finish his sentence from the lust that he feels; he barely says his words, breathlessly. You watch as he subtly writhes in desire, eyes still closed and greatly succumbing to your oral pleasures.

“It’s okay daddy, I want to taste you and to have you fill my mouth with your lust.”

You suck your daddy’s cock a little harder, drawing out his cum and encouraging him to spill himself into your mouth and daddy obliges your wish.

Daddy pants and the most surrendering, passionate sound escapes his mouth as he spills down your throat in a warm rush of a white tidal wave.

Instantly, you feel his body relax. This is just what your daddy needed, unbridled release.

Daddy is panting, his lips slightly apart. You tell your daddy that you will be right back.

You rush to the bathroom and wet a wash cloth in warm water.

You return to your daddy, kneeling between his legs once more. You gently clean his spent shaft, washing away all traces of your unselfish love.

Carefully, you tuck daddy back into his pants and zip him up, replacing his belt. You button up his dress shirt and then climb onto his lap, where daddy holds you in his arms. Your rest your head against his neck. Your nose nuzzles into his skin, inhaling his delectable scent. His long dark hair tickles the side of your face.

“Are you pleased, daddy?”

“Very much so.” He responds.

“I love my daddy.” You state, for the first time in this relationship; a touch of vulnerability in your tone.

“I love my baby girl.” Kylo didn’t hesitate to declare.

You knew then, that you had found your ‘forever’ daddy.


End file.
